The Rebellion's Stand
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: A corrupt nation...and only seven to rise...to stand. T for language and violence in later chapters.
1. One Step Closer to Rebellion

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Sam, Nodoka, and Cosmos belong to moi.**

**Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Skye belongs to Buriezu za Vampire.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

One Step Closer to Rebellion

Dusty, wooden floors and old scrolls made an old, broken down dojo, an ebony and green hedgehog exiting from it, but knowing to be cautious. After all, being a 'traitor' to the nation…it logically wouldn't be GOOD if he was recognized in public. "…Well, I'll be going out, alright? Don't make too much of a mess, alright?"

"Will you go out, already? I'm starving here, Sam…THESE idiots ate all the pizza." A female voice was heard from inside of the broken down dojo, the hedgehog smiling as he dashed off to the city, a black and gold coat worn for lower chances of recognition.

The hedgehog called Sam looked around him, finding the serenity of the woods to be nice as he entered the city of Station Square, the woods replaced by a vast concrete jungle. "Well, what they want, I gotta get…" The hedgehog exhaled, and looked at a poster, which apparently had quite a few zeroes at the end… _For betrayal to the nation and the king, the ex-Knights of Soul are to be captured and brought at all costs!_ The paper read, Sam's mouth and nose hiding in his coat, he merely grumbled, crumpling the paper, and throwing it in the trash can. _"…The Knights of Soul…we were once proud to fight for this nation, and this is what we get? Hmph. I've got a rebellion waiting RIGHT HERE for ya…"_ Sam grabbed a bag of Konpeito, the last item on the list, and his favorite candy.

He got on the line to pay for the items, but seeing a regimental hedgehog in front of him, he waited as she paid and grabbed her bag. "Hey, gorgeous. You need some more cash." The dog clerk said, his face gazing at the hedgehog.

"…No, I didn't. I paid exact." The hedgehog's voice was stern yet calm as Sam looked at her emerald eyes, determination brimming from those irises.

"No, ya di-'ey!" The regimental hedgehog had taken off, the dog quickly following after her.

_"…No…as an ex-Knight of the Soul, I stand for justice. I protect those that are innocent…and I harm anyone in my way of doing so!"_ Sam thought, rushing after the duo, dropping his items.

"You little runt! You thought you could run aw-'Ey!" He was sweep kicked off his feet by Sam, who axe kicked his stomach soon after.

The regimental hedgehog turned around to find the dog on the floor, an ebony and green hedgehog's foot on his stomach. "This nation is corrupt. I find that in order for things to be calmer around here, things should go back to the way they were. Get my drift?" Sam said, his eyes fierce, and his voice menacing.

The dog merely scoffed, his scoff turning to near uncontrollable laughter. "Oh, that's **RICH.** This nation is 'corrupt', and things should go back to 'the way they were'…Oh, that is just too funny! Hah! Honestly, you can go on and on…pathetic swine like yours won't even come NEAR that goal!" The dog said, getting up. "You worthless pieces of trash are what caused this change! You caused it, and you know that you can't **ever**-"

"Kuchiyose…Chiharu!" His fur began to glow red, and Sam summoned a yellow blade fused with his right hand.

"A-a-a yellow blade…You…" Sam quickly stabbed his shoulder, roundhouse kicking him through a wooden stand, rushing after him.

The regimental hedgehog looked on in curiosity as Sam rushed after the dog, following him slowly to see him getting slapped across the face numerous times with the 'hilt' of his blade: his right hand. "You foolishly foolish fool who foolishly dares to defy me, you fool!" Sam said in-between slaps.

He slapped him on last time, bruises on the dog's face, and the dog now knocked out, Sam got up, walking out of the wreckage to find that people were staring at him, including the girl he had just saved. "...Umm...thank you!" The regimental hedgehog said, Sam nodding as he ran away, his only words being "I'm a 'traitor' to this nation...".

The regimental hedgehog followed him, Sam sighing as he entered what appeared the broken down dojo. "Err...leader? You appear to have let someone follow us here..." A two tailed fox said, a cobalt hedgehog grinning next to him as he pointed to the regimental hedgehog from before.

"You..." The regimental hedgehog gave a small blush as his brown eyes met her emerald irises, stern, yet gentle. "Why are you here? I..." Sam turned to the others, the fox, the hedgehog, a cat, and two more. "No, we...are nothing but mere 'traitors' to this nation. Why even bother following?" Sam asked, the regimental hedgehog looking at the group with slight interest, and slight worry.

"I...I want to join." The regimental hedgehog fibbed, blushing as she played with her magenta dress. "My name...my name is Nodoka Misaki." Nodoka shyly said, looking at Sam with a blush on her face.

"Misaki? You're of the higher classes...well known for their generousity." Sam said, looking at Nodoka with a grin.

The regimental hedgehog nodded as she played with her fingers, Sam cracking his knuckles. "I see." Sam said, the others looking at her.

"...So, Nodoka...you want to join?" Sam summoned Chiharu, grinning as he pointed him to Nodoka. "You got any skill?" Nodoka summoned Juuchi, a green blade fused with her right hand, Sam smirking as she did. "I see. A Swordbend user as well...this should be interesting. En garde!" Sam rushed forward, and with that, the fight began.

Sam quickly thrusted forward, Nodoka parrying the stab, she spun around, Sam getting slashed twice by the attack. He blocked one more slash from Juuchi, and moving his hand in a circle, he pointed Chiharu to her neck. She then kicked Sam's right hand, and with him off guard, she slashed his left shoulder. "Not bad." Sam nearly kicked Nodoka on her left arm, and sweep kicking her off her feet, he pointed Chiharu at her chest. _"…I never really noticed, but she could've easily countered those attacks..." _Sam thought, helping her up.

"What, are you too afraid to really hurt a girl?" Nodoka said with a grin, windmilling back up.

"I live by code, and I just don't slice girls." Sam explained, Nodoka nodding.

"Even when they slice you?" Nodoka asked, Sam nodding as he sliced down, Nodoka blocking, their Swordbends now in a struggle.

Sam smiled, and dematerialized Chiharu. "…Good enough. Nodoka Misaki…welcome here." Sam said, smiling.

"It may not be much, but this is the best we've got." A female voice said, snapping her fingers, a flame emerged.

"Oh, and what about the food? You said that…" The two tailed kitsune stopped, Sam face palming. "I'll get the food later. Just order some pizza, or something. Better yet, I can make so-"

"Umm…excuse me?" Nodoka asked, Sam raising an eyebrow. "…Aren't you guys ex-Knights of the Soul? All of you?" Sam smirked, and nodded.

"Yes…what of it?"

"…I wanted to ask…who are you guys? Really? I've only seen you guys on T.V. before, and all I ever thought was that you were barbaric assassins." Sam face palmed, and sighed. "We were only following orders." Sam explained, Nodoka nodding.

"But if you must know who we truly are…" Sam pointed to a cobalt hedgehog, wearing gloves, soap shoes…and nothing else. The clothing was the same with a two tailed yellow-golden fox next to him, blue eyes staring at Nodoka. "That's Sonic…the fox next to him is Miles, but-"

"Don't call me that!" Miles-

"Hey!" …The two tailed fox objected, Sam sighing.

"But we here like to call him Tails." Sam said, Sonic playfully rubbing his head.

"Over here, we've got the ladies. The pyrokinetic is Blaze." A lilac feline was currently snapping her fingers to create flame out of boredom, miraculously, her coat nor leotards were burnt.

"The vixen's Rikku…" A golden-yellow vixen wearing a red halter top with a skort was talking to an aqua blue feline wearing a white blouse and a small skirt with fills on the hem, along with gloves and soap shoes.

The vixen's hazel eyes were brimming with excitement, presumably over another member being added. "And the other feline-"

"Sam!" The feline glomped him, a grin on her face.

"…She would be Cosmos." Cosmos pecked Sam's cheek, the hedgehog blushing. "C'mon, dear…get off." Sam playfully said, Cosmos obliging.

"Any questions?" Sam asked, Nodoka shaking her head. "Alright. In which case, let's get started with the food." Sam slid two doors aside, to reveal a kitchen and a rather large table.

There was also a hallway, along with two staircases leading upward. "…Alright…whose bright idea was it to build a house around a dojo?" Nodoka asked, Sam shrugging.

"Don't ask me, ask-"

"Where's the food?" A crimson hedgehog came down from the staircase, wearing a blouse and blue jeans, she raised an eyebrow.

Sam sweat dropped, and pointed to the hedgehog. "She should be the one to ask." He was violently propelled backward by a blue beam, hitting the doors and leaving a small hole in the door.

"I have not eaten in three days, Sam. I am starving, and I need food." The crimson hedgehog said, dashing up to him and shaking him furiously.

"Okay, okay…stop shaking me, and I'll make some noodles, okay?" Sam grabbed 8 packs of instant noodles, and started to boil water. "She would be Skye. She isn't as harsh as she is today, considering I needed to get food, and saving you…well, yeah." Sam said, being grateful that he recently bought a new stove: only a minute to boil water.

"What's up with the architecture?" Nodoka asked, Skye shrugging.

"Well, we needed SOMEWHERE to live. After all, just that ONE ROOM? Yeah. It was uncomfortable to change in front of everyone." Skye said, blushing a little.

The water was done boiling, and Sam placed the water into the instant ramen bowls, the soup powder and such already inside. "Alright, just wait a couple of minutes…" People were conversing with one another, mainly about Nodoka's sudden arrival, how she could be a spy sent by the King, other reasons why she was there…there was so much to know, and so sudden…

"Sam…I don't think that this'll fill us up. I mean…one bowl in three days? That's kinda…" The ebony hedgehog nodded, and spoke.

"I know…but that's all the noodles we have. Skye! Have mine, but the other one, give to Nodoka. She must be hungry, no?" The scarlet hedgehog nodded, and Sam went out the door.

"…So…Nodoka, is it?" Sonic spoke, Nodoka nodding.

"Yeah." All was silent for minutes until they began eating, Skye happily eating noodles with chopsticks, the others following.

"…Why'd you follow him in the first place? Did you REALLY want to join us?" Blaze asked, raising an eyebrow, Nodoka blushing.

"…If I said no, would it make this situation any better?" Nodoka was met with a stare from everyone, the regimental hedgehog merely staring back. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Why'd you follow him in the first place? Didn't you KNOW it was dangerous?" Rikku asked, raising an eyebrow as she slurped the noodles quickly.

"Well…I…" The regimental hedgehog stammered nervously, blushing.

Sonic grinned, his kitsune pal grinning as well. "Ooh, I know…someone has a crush on-"

"Don't rub it in!" Nodoka said, blushing madly as Sonic laughed.

Skye not paying attention (she was too busy chomping on her noodles), she said "…What happened?", looking at the group.

"Nodoka likes Sam!" Sonic said in singsong, Nodoka blushing and fainting, the noodle bowl landing on her magenta dress, soup spilling on her dress, along with noodles.

15 minutes later, Sam rushed into the dojo, everyone else had finished eating, and were hanging around downstairs. "I'm…back…" Sam said, gasping for air as he held the stuff…and then looking at what happened, he blushed as he set down the shopping bags. "…Someone clean the soup and noodles! I'll deal with the bags later." Sam said, frantically carrying Nodoka up the right stairs.

He laid her down on a bed, wiping her dress with napkins, and wiping her with napkins. He blushed as he took off her regimental dress, wiping her exposed fur and skin with napkins. "Jeez…what happened here when I was gone…" He sighed, and laid her magenta dress on the floor, getting a Shamwow and absorbing the ramen soup out.

Nodoka woke up soon after, feeling Sam's hand on her stomach as he sat on the floor. "Hey!" Nodoka swiped his hand away, noticing she was only in her bra and panties. "What are you, a pervert?!"

"No, I'm not. You were knocked out or something and had soup and noodles all over your dress. Is that your way to say 'thanks' after I've cleaned it out, and you as well?" Sam retorted, Nodoka realizing so.

"…Oh…thanks." Nodoka said, Sam smiling.

"No prob." Sam said, Nodoka blushing.

_"…Wow. I never knew that she looked like a beauty…" _Sam thought, blushing.

_"Wow, I never knew he would be this caring…" _Nodoka thought, blushing as well.

"Wow, you two seem close already." Cosmos said, head now on Sam's shoulder, he practically jumped through the roof when Cosmos said that with a smile.

"Cosmos!"

"Yeah, that's me." Cosmos smiled as Sam turned to her, blushing.

_"Seems that I've got some competition." _Cosmos thought, looking at Nodoka. "You alright, Nodoka?" She nodded, and grabbed a blanket, placing it over her.

"Please…I'm in my bra and…unmentionables. Can I at least get changed?" Nodoka asked, Cosmos nodding.

"Go right ahead." Cosmos said, dragging Sam out. "You go out." Cosmos left him outside, Sonic and Tails looking at Sam, who got up.

"…Don't ask." Sam said with a sigh, Nodoka getting out shortly after.

"There. Now you can gaze at her." Cosmos said playfully, Sam and Nodoka blushing…

"…Actually, no. Hate to say, but I've gotta get home. Curfew's at 7 if I'm alone, and then I can hang out." Nodoka said, Sam raising an eyebrow.

_"If she's alone, huh?" _Sam thought, grinning.

"Hey, how's about I walk ya home? I don't mind." Sam said, Nodoka nodding.

"Alright, thanks." Nodoka said, Sam nodding as they went outside.

_"…Is he trying to break up with me, or…"_ Cosmos thought, exhaling as they went out.

"C'mon, let's clean up." Cosmos said, the others nodding…

* * *

"What's your curfew now?" Sam inquired, only to get the response "Only an hour later…". The ebony hedgehog looked at the sky: during fall, nighttime would be falling quicker, and he enjoyed stargazing…well, the rare times he could stargaze, anyway.

The duo was silent, looking up. "Let's sit for a while. You've got time." Nodoka nodded as they lied down next to each other in a park, their heads resting against a tree.

"You didn't really want to join, did you?" Sam inquired, Nodoka shaking her head.

"No…but…I figured since you were one of them…I could get a little closer to you…you always seemed so calm and stern on the T.V…"

"Well, in actuality, things are not what they seem. You can say it's a façade." Sam said, finding Nodoka had rested her head against his shoulder.

"…My father died when I was young…" Nodoka said, Sam looking at her with mild empathy. "He always said that each star is a dead soul…shining on…touching all of us with what could have been…that's why he wanted me to keep living…he said he'd be a star…watching over me…" Nodoka started cry against his shoulder, the ebony hedgehog blushing a little.

"…I'm sorry that happened to you…" Sam said, holding her head gently, and looking into her eyes. "…But I promise. I won't become a star…I'll be here for you…as well as the others." Sam said, smiling as they embraced. "C'mon. Your mother's waiting, I'm presuming?" Sam asked, Nodoka nodding.

"Right…let's go." They got up and walked to Nodoka's place in Station Square, Sam ringing the doorbell.

"Nodoka, dear…you're just on time. Oh?" Her mother looked at Sam rather peculiarly, and she then looked at her daughter. "…Nodoka…you're dating an ex-Knight?" Nodoka stammered, her mother sighing. "…Well, I suppose people choose who they seem is right…come in, dear." Her mother said, smiling.

"Bye…Sam." Nodoka said, embracing him.

But before she went inside, Sam whispered one last thing to her in her ear…

"With you…we're one step closer to a rebellion."

* * *

…*sigh* I kinda rushed this…but here we are! The first chapter of many more to come in "The Rebellion's Stand"! Hope ya enjoyed, R&R, and I'll see ya next chapter!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	2. Darkness in The Nation

**Disclaimer:**

**The trio of Sam, Nodoka and Cosmos belong to me and me alone.**

**Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on FF, or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.**

**Skye belongs to Bureizu za Vampire.**

**Star belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Darkness in The Nation

"Hey…Get up." Sam said, looking over Nodoka as she slept. "…Get up, sleepy head. We've got work to do." Sam said, the regimental hedgehog's eyes wide open at this point, Sam gazing into her eyes.

"Whoa!" She scrambled around, accidently hitting Sam in the face. "I'm sorry…"

"No harm done." Sam said, Nodoka frantically thinking.

"How'd you get in here?! Why are you here?!" Nodoka inquired, her mother opening the door.

"He's such a nice gentleman for someone who seems like a rebellious type." Nodoka's mom said, Sam smiling as she dressed herself in a white sundress.

"C'mon. Let's go." Sam said, looking at a balcony, he grabbed Nodoka and leaped off it, Nodoka's mother sighing.

_"Kids." _Nodoka's mother thought before walking away with a small grin.

Sam placed on his coat, a black hood added onto it, he placed that on as well, rushing through the capital of the nation of Station Square…Station Square. "…We're headed back there?" Nodoka asked, Sam merely giving a brief nod, stopping shortly after she said so.

"…Hold up." Sam set Nodoka down and reached for his coat pocket, grabbing five dollars and a bag of konpeito, paying for it, and walking off. "Keep the change, thank you." Sam placed the bag in his pocket, and picking up Nodoka, he dashed off to the others, waiting inside the base.

And by base, I mean to say the old, broken down dojo. "I'm back. Picked up Nodoka too." He was met with a firm glomp by Cosmos, who was unwilling to let go.

"I missed you!" Cosmos pecked his cheek, Sam chuckling.

"Oh, please. I've been gone for…what? 30 minutes?" Sam pat her head, and pecked her neck, the feline making a small purring sound as she clung onto the hedgehog.

"Wait! Sam, there's something on screen!" Tails exclaimed, pointing to a large TV screen in the kitchen.

"…Hmm?" He looked at the screen, seeing a silhouette of a cat, a crown on his head. "…Son of a-"

"To the nation of Station Square! Your king has observed some rather…unusual events occurring. It seems that my former Knights have betrayed this nation!" A loud crowd was heard screaming and booing from the capital. "However! There is no need to worry…I have sent one of my finest Knights-"

"I'm a 'Lady', ya idiot!" A feminine voice was heard in the background, slightly irritated, the cat sighed, and continued.

"I have sent one of my finest warriors to destroy ALL of the Knights. So beware, 'Knights of the Soul'! You have met your grave…" The channel then switched to something else, Nodoka slightly worried.

"…Oh…great…someone's going to…oh, dear…" Nodoka was frantically panicking in her head, unsure of what to do or say.

Sam however, was completely calm. "…Knights! To your stations!" Sam commanded, the others nodding as Sam walked up to the front of the dojo. "Sam…what about-"

"Nodoka, you stay with Cosmos. I don't want either of you hurt, and if that person does, especially to you, Nodoka…" His fur began to glow red, his eyes fierce. "That person'll be dead. No questions asked. The person hurts ANY of you, I will behead them myself!" Sam declared, Cosmos going to her stationed place (aka: her room), Nodoka following.

"…Why is he so defensive? He just got to know me, and-" She was met with a gaze of slight sorrow, Cosmos entering a room.

"…His brother died rebelling…and his brother's mantra was 'If one falls, everyone falls.'. He wants to protect everyone…especially you. Mainly because you're with me, and I can do this." She punched Nodoka's arm rather hard, Nodoka wincing in pain.

"He-"

"Naoshimasu…Shitsuren." She punched Nodoka, her hands covered with a blue aura, and her wound healed quicker.

"That's my ability. I can heal, or I can hurt. So if he or she hurts you, I can heal you. But if you're dead…well…I can't heal the dead." Cosmos explained, Nodoka nodding. "I've known him ever since he joined the Knights. Actually fought him, and he actually lost. Broke his shoulders, knees, and ribs…but he still tried to stand. Guy's determined. Real determined." Cosmos smiled, and looked at Nodoka. "Just another one of the reasons I love him. So protective of who he likes, and protective of everyone in general." Cosmos sighed lovingly, lost in thought until-

_BOOM._

The front door of the dojo had been busted open, a yellow African pygmy in white armor entering the dojo to face Sam. "…So, you're the newest and best Knight?"

"I'm a Lady, thank you." The same female voice was heard, Sam smirking.

"Wow. Kitten's got claws, eh?" Sam taunted, the female's face hidden by armor, she growled a little as she tried to stay calm.

"I'm sorry. But this is my job…" She began to glow a white aura as she yelled "Kantsuu sono sora...Tenrai Ransā!" A blue and white bow appeared in front of her, and she drew an 'arrow', the white aura around her starting to slowly diminish...

"Hah…there's nothing in that but air!" She let go, and a beam of light shot forth, Sam unaware, he was impaled in the stomach.

"Wrong." She rushed forward, hitting him with the bow, and sending him to a wall. "Gotta kill you first. Sorry." Sam's fur began to glow red, and a crimson aura surrounding him, he burst forth to attack! "Nah." The African pygmy evaded the attack, and got him in the back with another beam, making a sickening cracking sound.

He pulled the one in his back out, throwing it to the hedgehog weakly. "C'mon." Sam muttered, running forward and summoning Chiharu to slash at her…

She blocked it with her bow, and she drew quicker, shooting a small lancer at Sam's shoulder, he then kneeled down, unable to pick up the small rod now stuck in his body on a pressure point. The pain was unbearable, and he was rendered unconscious after a hit from the bow. "Now…the others." The hedgehog then walked off the left staircase, entering the first room to the left.

"…Now, now. Just want to kill you…don't take this personally, I'm just following orders…" The hedgehog looked under the bed to find…absolutely no one, and she sighed. "Do I have to do this the hard way? Really? C'mon, you guys can probably fight a LITTLE…" The hedgehog knocked a photo of Cosmos and Sam over with her bow, Cosmos hiding in the closet with Nodoka, she was, for lack of a better word, outraged.

"Son of a-Crap." The closet doors opened, Cosmos and Nodoka revealed.

"You die now. Buh bye." Cosmos nearly dodged a beam of light, Nodoka turning into a ball, Cosmos picked her up.

"You okay, Nodoka?" The regimental hedgehog got out of her ball form and nodded.

"How sad I missed. Oh well." The hedgehog quickly dashed forward, hitting Cosmos with the bow, and knocking her to the floor.

The hedgehog shot Cosmos' leg, the feline grunting in pain as the beam just barely nicked it. "Haven't seen you here before…Too bad I gotta kill ya. Sorry, kid." Nodoka froze, her eyes widening slowly… "...Tell me something new girl…do you fear death?" The hedgehog readied her bow, aiming it closely at Nodoka's head...

The regimental hedgehog's eyes were now closed tightly, her arms and hands covering herself in defense, awaiting her fate… _"…No…" _The hedgehog pulled back her string, and was ready to fire…

...Until Sam sliced her shoulder plate off, now conscious and slightly enraged. "No. The question is, do you?" He sliced into her shoulder, the hedgehog wincing as her light abilities began to slowly hear her wounds. "A true Knight never leaves the battlefield unknown...so, girl...what is your name?" Sam asked, pointing Chiharu to her.

"...Starlight Jane the Hedgehog, Imperial Knight of the Newfound Soul." And without turning around, she sent a small white beam to Sam's leg with a mere flick of her finger, causing him to fall to the ground. "But that won't matter for you. It doesn't and won't matter to any of us. In the battlefield, we don't have names. By the end of a week, we don't know who we are." She then got Sam with a beam to the shoulder, pinning him to the wall as the other smaller beam from before fell out.

"Nodoka..." He then passed out, hanging from the wall...

"Sam!" She went to his side, shaking him, and then pulling out the rod stuck in his shoulder.

She summoned Juuchi, rushing forward at the hedgehog who skillfully dodged and shot her backbone. "…Honestly, kid. Don't try to bite off more than you can chew." Star muttered, grabbing Nodoka by her neck.

The regimental hedgehog struggled, and kicked Star's shoulder rather quickly, causing her to stumble a little. "…What difference will one life make?" Star asked, squeezing her neck tightly and pinning her against the wall.

The regimental hedgehog's face now blue, she quickly sliced Starlight's exposed shoulder, the yellow hedgehog releasing her grip, Nodoka gasped for air weakly. _"…Too close…" _Nodoka thought, pointing Juuchi at Star weakly.

"Hah! You want to fight? Okay…bring it on!" Star aimed a rod to her shoulder, Nodoka barely able to deflect it, she rushed forward and sliced her other shoulder plate off.

Star retaliated by pushing Nodoka away, sending four small rods to Nodoka, pinning her to the wall, a sickening crack heard as her leg warped. "No!" Sam's eyes opened, his voice booming as he summoned Chiharu, slicing wildly at Star's back, her back armor falling to the ground, she winced in pain as slashes tore her back, each slash becoming faster than the last.

"Enough!" She kicked him, and placed a foot on his chest, pinning Sam to the wall.

She fired at his other shoulder (The one that wasn't pierced already), causing the hedgehog to yell in pain. "...So...this is how it ends. Such a pity…I honestly thought you'd be a lot harder for one of your former status." She pointed her bow at Sam, ready to fire...

Until this happened. "Get your bow out of his face, you bitch!" Cosmos slapped Star with Shitsuren's offensive ability: intense and critical internal damage.

Star's face was now bloody and bruised underneath her armor, the hedgehog now aiming for Cosmos' shoulder; she fired, hitting her dead on to be pinned against the door. "...Why waste your life like this?" Sam muttered, getting up slowly as he took out the beam of light in his shoulder, grunting a little.

"...Why waste yours?" She then struck him in the other shoulder, the hedgehog grunting in pain...

"STOP! SAM!" Cosmos tore out the beam of light, rushing to his side as tears poured out of her eyes.

"You just never give up. Any last words before you see your brother again, Sam? Don't keep him waiting." Star said, Sam looking at Cosmos and Nodoka, looking up at the ceiling.

"...Kill me." Sam muttered, closing his eyes as the duo of Cosmos and Nodoka felt hopeless…powerless…whatever they did now was useless to get her to stop drawing that bow, those armored hands looking like Death's cruel hands themselves as Nodoka began to shed tears, knowing she (and everyone else) would be next.

All was silent for a moment, the air filled with tension as Star drew her bow, and was about to let go at Sam's head, Cosmos silently crying until a blue beam struck Star's head, launching Star out the window next to her! Skye was at the door, blue lines all over her, and a blue aura surrounding her hands. She charged another one, firing it and hitting Star again, knocking her out and sending her far from the old dojo… "…Everyone okay?" Skye asked, Nodoka grabbing Skye by the collar of her blouse.

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU?!" Nodoka shook her, crying a river, and barely able to see the crimson hedgehog as she exhaled.

"I went out to shop…I saw the wreckage in the place, and I came upstairs." Skye stated, Cosmos grabbing Skye and shaking her by the shoulders.

"SAM ALMOST _DIED_." Cosmos said, hugging Skye, the hedgehog rather surprised, she pat her back awkwardly, Nodoka giving the duo a rather awkward look.

Sam got up, looking at the wrecked picture of Cosmos and himself. "…C'mon, Cosmos. You can operate on us later…just be glad we're alive, and no one else was hurt." Sam said, placing a hand on Cosmos' shoulder, and wincing in pain, he got out of Cosmos' room.

He looked at Skye with a thankful expression, and proceeded to limp back to his room. "…Sam, wait…" Cosmos went to his side, the last of her tears falling, she helped him get back to his own room, the ebony hedgehog opening the door, and limping to his bed, where he sat down. "…You okay, Sam?" Cosmos caressed his cheek, Sam pecking her.

"Nothing time won't fix. Nothing you can't fix, either." Sam grinned, Cosmos embracing him. "…I'll ask for an operation on everyone injured later. I want everyone to be safe." Cosmos nodded, Skye and Nodoka entering the room.

Sam's face suddenly became slightly angrier, looking at Skye. "Didn't you remember the drill? You were supposed Cosmos and Nodoka up!" Skye met his gaze with a shake of her head, their brown eyes meeting.

"I was shopping, remember?" Skye retorted, Sam growling.

"Well you SURELY couldn't have missed that announcement that the King made!" Sam argued, Skye nodding her head.

"Excuse _me _if I wasn't outside where TVs are everywhere…" Sam growled, Nodoka breaking up the argument.

"Hey, hey! There's no need to fight. She saved our hides, so let's be thankful we're alive." Nodoka said, Sam growling, and then sighing in defeat.

"I suppose you're right. We're all alive, and that's what matters. Cosmos, one hour from now, you're to operate on everyone injured. I expect you to do a good job, okay?" Sam asked, Cosmos nodding after she pecked his lips, Skye walking away. "Skye?" Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow, the crimson hedgehog raising one back as well. "Get some food for everyone. I'm sure some of us are hungry, and I'm sure some of us need medical attention." Sam said, looking at Nodoka.

"Alright…sheesh, I just got back from shopping, and I save your lives…" Skye muttered, Sam sighing as he looked at Nodoka's injuries, four small holes, two in her shoulders and two in her legs.

"…You okay, Nodoka?" Sam asked, the regimental hedgehog nodding.

"I'll be fine…but my mom'll kill me when she sees me like this…" Nodoka muttered, Sam reaching for his cell phone on a bookshelf.

"Should I call her?" Sam asked, Nodoka shaking her head.

"No…I should. Knowing your reputation as a former ex-Knight…" Sam nodded, Nodoka taking his phone and dialing her mother's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Yeah…Mom? Can I sleep over Sam's?" Nodoka bit her bottom lip, hearing her mother laugh.

_"I don't see why not…but why?"_

"Err…I fell down a staircase, and some pencils impaled me." Sam was close to exploding from laughter, Nodoka's mother laughing as well.

"Well, whatever you say. Just as long as you'll be okay when you get home, alright? I'm sure that cat girl will help you out…she seems nice!" Nodoka's mother was referring to Cosmos, who thought _"…CAT GIRL?!" _in aggravation.

Her face was completely calm in a couple of seconds though, as Sam was rubbing her ear gently, a small purring sound coming from Cosmos. She began to snuggle onto Sam, who tried to get her to stop: if any of her fur went inside his injuries, there was a possibility that he could be infected with something…yet it was cute. Really, really cute. "C'mon, Cosmos…there's plenty of time for that after the operation, okay?" She obliged as regretfully as Sam said so, kissing him and giggling a little.

"C'mon. Let's get a bit to eat." The group nodded, and proceeded to go out of the room and down the stairs…very slowly…

* * *

A silhouette of a cat was seen, the cat standing up in rage… _"…What?!" _His voice boomed out, Starlight bowing down.

"Greatest apologies, m'lord. I won't fail next time!" Star said, the car muttering.

_"You'd better…you're dismissed!" _Star nodded, walking out of the room…

The cat sighed, the crown on his head falling off, he sighed as he picked it up. _"Worthless piece of trash…"_

* * *

Here I am…

Rock you like a hurricane…

…Here it is. The second chapter of 'The Rebellion's Stand'! School's the same old drag…wishing it could end already. *sigh* And more drama…a lot of emotion for the second chapter, and you'll probably get a bit more of that in the not so far future. Heh. Hope ya enjoyed, R&R, and I'll see ya next chapter.

OH, and I completely forgot...Star's Soulbend. Translation is...

Kantsuu sono sora...Tenrai Ransā: Pierce the sky...Divine Lancer.

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	3. Alliance

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Sam, Nodoka and Cosmos belong to me.**

**Star belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**Rikku belongs to RikkuMcclowFox (Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress).**

**Skye belongs to Buriezu za Vampire.**

**The DS belongs to Nintendo and or Masahiro Sakurai.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Alliance

"Good work, as usual." Sam got up slowly from his bed, looking at Cosmos sitting nearby.

"Thanks." Sam smiled, pecking Cosmos, the feline blushing.

"Sam…you should get some more rest." Cosmos' concern for Sam's safety was beginning to rise, the hedgehog beginning to rub her ear gently.

"Cosmos, I'll be fine…" Sam smiled, giving Cosmos a grin as she began to purr. "I heal quickly…so don't worry about it, okay dear?" He pecked her cheek, Cosmos snuggling on Sam, who blushed.

She wrapped her arms around him, pecking his abs and moving her lips upward, he smiled and kept rubbing her ear, smiling as her lips reached his, their lips pressing together. Sam slyly flipped Cosmos over, so that he was on top of her. "Well, it seems like you're getting better." Cosmos smiled, Sam pecking Cosmos' neck.

"I told you…you don't need to worry about that." He began to lovebite her neck, Cosmos beginning to shudder, purring at the same time from the ecstasy and slight lust she was feeling.

Sam stopped lovebiting her neck, Sam wrapping the blanket around himself and her, the feline grinning a little. "Well, well…what do we have here?" Sonic was now at the door, grinning at the duo in the middle of their cuddling, the duo stopping to blush and look at Sonic.

"Sonic!" Sam and Cosmos said in unison, still blushing.

"Heheh. It was a cute little moment. Sorry." Sonic grinned as he walked away, Cosmos about to say something to the cobalt hedgehog, she was cut off by Sam rubbing her ear once more.

"Don't worry, Cosmos…" The feline now entranced by his slightly soothing voice and the rubbing of her ear, she cuddled onto him and purred gently, trying not to let her hormones get the best of her.

"…It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Sam asked, Cosmos nodding as Sam stared at the sky, a full moon out, he merely gazed at the moon and breathed deeply for a second, taking in the night air flowing in…

He kept rubbing her ear, the feline's purring becoming deeper, and her snuggling becoming more affectionate. "…Station Square or not…I promise Cosmos…I'll protect you…" He looked at her wounds (which she had healed herself) and stroked her fur where they were.

"…Cosmos…you okay?" She placed a finger on his lips, and a hand on his back.

"…Let's not speak of that…and just enjoy the moment." She pressed her lips on his, her finger once on his lips now running through his quills, several more joining it as Sam began to unbutton her blouse…

Meanwhile, Nodoka was chatting up a conversation with Rikku in her room. "So, Sam and Cosmos totally have a thing for each other." Rikku smiled, Nodoka grinning back.

"I see what you mean…he's lovestruck. And when Star knocked over a picture of Cosmos and Sam, Cosmos was just EXPLODING." Rikku raised an eyebrow at the regimental hedgehog, unaware of who 'Star' was.

"Who's Star?" Rikku inquired, Nodoka forgetting she wasn't there.

"Star was the intruder. Y'know. The one that tried to kill us all, but they never got to you guys?" Nodoka said, Rikku nodding in understanding.

"You seem awfully calm for just having been operated on, and nearly being killed." Rikku said, Nodoka shrugging.

"Well…he was there for us. Wanted to protect us…and he did what he had to." Nodoka said with a smile, Rikku having a rather large grin on her face.

"Oh, you're just saying that because he was there!" Rikku said, Nodoka blushing madly.

"He's with Cosmos…and I don't want to break them up over my selfishness." Nodoka stated, Rikku raising an eyebrow.

"Really…" Nodoka nodded, Rikku sighing. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Rikku, I'm sure." Nodoka said, brushing her fur: Her fur wasn't naturally straight, and she needed to brush her fur downward. "Do you have any crushes?" Nodoka inquired, Rikku shaking her head.

"Nope. But Tailsy is my boyfriend!" Rikku smiled, Nodoka smiling back.

"Wow…that's nice to hear." Nodoka said, though in her thoughts she was holding in sorrow: Was Sonic in love with Blaze? Was she the only one that was single? Did she even fit in this group? This rebellion?

"C'mon. You must be hungry…it's nearly time for dinner." Nodoka was slightly hesitant on joining them for dinner…from what she had seen, what they ate were cup noodles, and what they drank was water.

"Right." She went downstairs, following Rikku to see Sonic, Blaze and Skye at the table. "Where's-"

"Over here!" Tails embraced Rikku from behind with a playful smile, Rikku grinning back as she pecked him on the cheek.

"C'mon, bud. You've got plenty of time to do that after we eat…where's Sam and Cosmos?" Sonic asked, Nodoka shrugging.

* * *

The blanket unraveled, the duo of Sam and Cosmos were now under the blanket, Cosmos' hormones now in control. "C-Cosmos…not down there…" She pecked his stomach, lovebiting it shortly afterward.

She traced her hands to Sam's tail, grinning slyly as her finger touched it lightly, Sam blushed madly, trying to resist his hormones. "Hey, Sam? Don't tell me you're gettin' busy with Cosmos already!" Sonic jokingly said, Sam and Cosmos blushing madly, they got out of the blanket, Cosmos placing her blouse back on.

"Just wait up, okay?" Sam rubbing her ear, she purred, embracing him. "Later, okay?" Sam asked, Cosmos nodding.

They exited the room with small grins on their faces, going down the stairs to receive many odd looks. "…What?" Sonic flicked a bit of aqua blue fur off of Sam, and getting a bit of green and black fur off of Cosmos.

"That." Sam and Cosmos blushed even more, Sonic giving the duo a large grin.

"What are we gonna eat?" Tails eagerly asked, Sam grinning.

"…Food." Sam replied, grabbing the keys to the dojo.

"Food?" Nodoka replied, Sam nodding.

"Yes. Food. C'mon." Sam smiled, and led the group outside, and to the back of the dojo…

A grill was there, Sam grinning as Blaze lit the flames on the grill. "…We're barbequing tonight!" Sam went to the fridge, picking up many, many marinated steaks, sausages and many other meat products.

"Sweet!" Sonic quickly brought a bottle of steak sauce to a nearby table, Sam setting the meat down on the table as well.

The marinated steak in a large, airproof container, he opened it and placed the meat on the grill. "Preference of rarity?" Sam inquired, Blaze responding rather quickly.

"Medium rare."

"Same what she's getting." Sonic added, pecking Blaze's cheek, the feline blushing madly.

"Well." Rikku and Tails said in unison, Sam nodding.

"And of yo-"

"Medium well." Cosmos and Nodoka cut him off, Sam nodding once more.

"Same as them." Skye added, the crimson hedgehog swatting away a fly.

"Alright. Sonic, grab the paper plates from the kitchen." The cobalt hedgehog nodded, and quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbing and laying out the paper plates.

"…Thanks." Sonic did a thumbs up, sitting next to Blaze.

"You've been a little quiet as of late…what's the matter?" Sonic inquired, Blaze exhaling. "Don't do the sighing again, Blaze. I know there's something wrong. C'mon."

"That's a rather dumb question to ask. We're rebelling against an entire nation, most everyone hates us, and…well…" He silenced her with a finger to her lips, his eyes gazing into hers, and his voice reassuring.

"Well, we'll just have to deal with it. Blaze, we've fought armies of giant robots, heavily armed soldiers and Eggman nearly at the same time…and you're worried about revolting? Blaze, we've done more than this. Don't worry…" He pecked her lips, and smiled. "It'll be fine, okay?" She was too lovestruck to hear his voice, and instead grasped his shoulders, bringing his lips to hers.

Sonic rather stunned at her actions, he decided not to complain, bringing her closer to himself and pecking her cheek. "Okay." Blaze whispering in Sonic's ear, and her voice soft, Sonic smiled as he began to rub her ear gently…

"Tailsy…" She crept up behind him, hugging him from behind and pecking his cheek.

The kitsune blushed, looking at Rikku with a small grin on his face, she went in front of him and pecked his cheek. "You seem a bit happier than usual." Tails stated, Rikku nodding.

"Yeah. Nodoka and I have been talking…Nodoka, c'mere!" The regimental hedgehog nodded, walking over to Rikku. "Nodoka, Tails. Tails, Nodoka." Tails stuck out a hand, Nodoka uneasily shaking it.

"Nice to meet you…well, really meet you, anyway." Nodoka said, Tails responding with a brief nod of his head.

"Yeah. I heard you and Rikku were getting along." Tails said, Nodoka nodding. "Y'know for two days, it's kinda odd how someone that seems completely normal like you fits in." Tails said, Nodoka chuckling.

"…I guess. Being in a rebellion straight out of nowhere is kinda odd…but I don't really like the monarchy anyway." Nodoka said, Tails nodding in agreement.

"It's sick…the King's obviously clueless on what he's doing, yet people practically, if not literally, worship him! He's no leader, he's a clueless ditz in front of everyone, and the people are too blind to see that…" Rikku did a small 'hmph' before looking at the sky.

"That, and neglect to mention…well, the king's castle is around 100 times less his ego. They crafted _streetlights _in his name, and made them to resemble himself. Put simply, the King is everywhere. Though I've never seen him, I've seen the streetlights all over. Sadly, all I got was a cat silhouette." Tails said, wondering what the King looked like.

"He's always in that silhouette form…why?" Nodoka inquired, Rikku and Tails shrugging.

"Who knows?" Blaze said, walking up to them, Sonic following closely.

"Probably just too much of a pansy to show himself in public." Sonic mockingly said, Tails chuckling.

"Probably. I've got a hunch on who he is, and if I'm correct, he's a pansy. Sure, he's got guns, both types, but still. If anyone saw who he was at this period in time, we'd all laugh. Not just us: everyone in this nation would laugh." Cosmos said, the others looking at her.

Sonic grinned, raising an eyebrow at Cosmos. "Really? Who do you…" The feline wagged a finger to Sonic, winking playfully.

"Not telling!" Cosmos said in singsong, grinning.

"Aw, c'mon Cos…" The feline immediately slapped Sonic at his pleading…

That, and- "Don't call me 'Cos'!" The feline said, Sonic chuckling a little.

"…Food's ready!" Sam said, the group getting their steaks, they said 'Thanks', grabbing forks and knives. "Beverages should be in the fridge, and cups in a cabinet." Nodoka nodded as the group went to the kitchen to get beverages: Sam and Skye had just shopped, so the fridge should've been full.

"There's Koce, Ispep, Frosty Mountain, Bold, and that knock off of Zug's Cream Soda." Sonic said, and while the group rushed to the fridge for the soda, Nodoka calmly went for the water, taking it out and pouring a cup.

* * *

The King's castle was…big, to say the least. Composed of many, many, many rooms, bedrooms, a dining room, an arcade (don't ask), hidden passageways, a courtyard, a basement which was basically the size of the mansion in width, along with many, many statues of the King's silhouette. Two Knights (or rather, one Knight and one Lady) were currently conversing with each other, one of them the Knight from last chapter, and another a crimson echidna, a white crescent moon symbol on his chest. His hands were gloved, but behind it were traces of blood, and numerous scars. His shoes had gray Lego like pieces on them, and were red and green. His name? Knuckles the Echidna. "…So yeah. I haven't heard from them since…I wonder if he's alright…" Knuckles said, Star looking rather dreamily at the echidna.

"Star? You okay?" The echidna waved his hand in front of her, Star snapping out of her lovedrunk state, Knuckles grinned.

"I'm okay. Just a little…well…" She pecked him, Knuckles blushing.

"Star…we should take this elsewhere. People can see us." Knuckles said, Star nodding as the duo proceeded to walk up the nearby stairs.

The entire castle was practically sparkling with cleanliness, the stairs being no exemption. "…It's weird to see how this nation came to be how it is today…" Knuckles noted, Star nodding.

"Kinda…in 1999, a sole person took out the entire security of the President, and the President himself. Rumor has it, that person was only four or five, but was a kid prodigy. Sadly, he went to the darker side…and was apparently a member of Royal 10, a notorious gang, top notch and on the #1 spot for most wanted gangs…He grew up, and found the very same gang. Killed them with nothing more than twin pistols." Star said, Knuckles nodded.

"Yeah…it's kinda weird…he then went on to change this system of government…and that's the king we know today. Too bad something traumatized him. Only he knows what…he's shut up about it." Knuckles shrugged, leading Star to his bedroom.

It was quite large (taking his position into consideration), and it was complete with his own bathroom, a plasma screen TV, and many dumbbells and workout machines. "…You're supposed to go there tomorrow, aren't you?" Star asked, Knuckles nodding.

Her eyes looked around the room as Knuckles pushed against the wall to reveal a pop up bed. He laid down there, along with Star who began to affectionately cuddle on Knuckles. The echidna blushing, he firmly planted his lips onto hers, gazing into her emerald green irises. "Knuckles…you okay?"

_"Those eyes…"_ Knuckles thought, slightly frozen.

"…Knuckles?" Star was slightly concerned, but the echidna sprang back to life in a couple of seconds.

The echidna broke the kiss, slightly shocked. "…I'm fine." Star nodded, a little concerned at him. "C'mon." He kissed her once more, trying not to look into Star's eyes.

_"…How long has it been, Blue Blur…"_

* * *

"Oh…man! I'm stuffed!" Sonic pat his stomach, Blaze nodding.

"Same here." The feline looked at him with a small smile, Sonic pecking her cheek as they went upstairs.

"…Nodoka? You done?" Rikku asked, Nodoka shaking her head.

"Man, how much can you eat?" Sam inquired, looking at her with a slightly curious face.

Around a steak and three sausages later, she stopped, rubbing her stomach. "Well, that was a nice meal." The others merely looked at her.

"…It's been five steaks, 15 sausages, around a quarter of a pound of mashed potatoes…and you're NOW just full?" Cosmos inquired, Nodoka nodding.

_"What a pig…"_ Cosmos thought as Nodoka placed the large amount of dishes back into the sink. _"At the very least, we rid ourselves of the large amount of meat we had." _Cosmos thought once more, Sam laid out an electronic Korean mattress, basically a heated floor with the tiniest bit of padding.

"…Nodoka…you can sleep here." Sam placed a blanket above it, Nodoka nodding.

"C'mon…I'm tired, and all this BBQ's made me stuffed…" Sam said, Cosmos nodding as they went to their own rooms.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

* * *

"Aw…jeez…I'm thirsty." Rikku got out of her bed, her back making a few pops before she went downstairs.

Nodoka was fidgeting around, rather uncomfortable with the mattress. Rikku looked at Nodoka, trying to sleep…and failing miserably. "…Nodoka…you seem kinda uncomfortable." Rikku said, the regimental hedgehog nodding.

"I can't sleep…" Nodoka said, Rikku nodding as she outstretched a hand, walking to Nodoka.

Nodoka raised an eyebrow, but was suddenly pulled up by Rikku, the vixen dragging her over upstairs. "W-wait! What are you-"

"Shh…be very quiet." Rikku led her to Sam's room, grinning. "Go get'em." Rikku opened the door a little, allowing Nodoka to go inside calmly…

…And by go inside, I mean to say stumble. And by calmly, I mean as a nervous wreck. "…Nodoka?" Sam looked at her, a light shining from a game he was playing on his DS.

"I'm kinda uncomfortable…can I sleep with you?" Sam blushed, as did Nodoka…and to her surprise, he nodded.

"C'mere." She nodded, and smiled as she get in his bed, Rikku closing the door, unnoticed as she was peeking.

"And now…" Rikku innocently walked on over to Tails' room, finding that the kitsune was unable to sleep, she smiled as she walked over to him. "…Tailsy…I couldn't sleep…can I sleep with you?"

The kitsune blushed and nodded. "Yeah…just hold on. I gotta get a glass of water." Tails said, Rikku suddenly remembering as well as he left his room.

"Wait up!" Rikku said, chasing Tails playfully…

* * *

…Here's another chapter of 'The Rebellion's Stand'! Knuckles has been introduced, and his Soulbend…well, next chapter! I'll be working on The Vengeance Quartet, then two chapters of Mysteries of the Unknown, then three of this…so watch out! Hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see ya next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	4. Crush

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belongs to their respective owners.**

**The trio of Sam, Nodoka and Cosmos belong to me and me alone.**

**Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on FF, or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.**

**Skye belongs to Bureizu za Vampire.**

**Star belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Crush

"…Ngh…" Sam opened his eyes slowly, and finding Nodoka next to him, the edges of his mouth formed a small grin as he ran his hand through her quills.

"G'morning…" Sam whispered, Nodoka turning to face him, only in her bra and unmentionable item of clothing.

The ebony hedgehog blushed madly as he climbed out of his bed, stretching. Feeling many 'pop's coming from his back, he sighed in relief and looked at Nodoka, glad she was asleep. "Well, this is an interesting sight." Rikku grinned as she entered Sam's room, looking at Nodoka.

Sam glanced at her, and sighed. "So you're the one who led her in here…" Rikku nodded, imploring Sam to ask "Why?" as the vixen grinned.

"Because you and Cosmos are too close for her to get a fighting chance…c'mon, she's lovestruck!" Rikku said, Sam looking at her.

"I know…it's painful for her. But I won't cheat on Cosmos, nor anyone else that I go out with." Sam said, Rikku growling a little.

"Oh, c'mon…can you even IMAGINE how happy she was last night?" Rikku asked, Sam merely turning away to the door in defeat.

"I can try, but I won't succeed." Sam muttered, hearing Nodoka's voice.

"Mm…Sam…" She was then cuddling his pillow, still asleep.

He looked at the regimental hedgehog with a slight blush, Rikku giving him a 'See?' look. He responded by walking away into the kitchen to meet Cosmos at the table. "…G'morning." Sam said, Cosmos wiping off a bit of regimental fur from his own.

"…Nodoka couldn't sleep last night, so she crawled into my bed." Sam explained, Cosmos nodding.

"I don't blame her. That Korean mattress is just…ugh." Cosmos looked at the mattress, the plug unplugged. "I don't see how Blaze can sleep on it." Said feline and her fur was all over it, as well as the blanket that was on it.

"It's useful as a warm floor or sorts, with a touch of puffiness." Sam said, Blaze yawning as she slowly got up to be greeted with the sight of Sam and Cosmos kissing.

He began to rub her ear as he gently began to pin her against the wall, his knee rubbing near the top of her skirt, she blushed, automatically feeling aroused. "Whoa, there." Blaze separated the two, slapping Sam, and looking at the lusting for lust Cosmos. "You, control yourself." She slapped him on the face with a hand lit aflame, the ebony hedgehog wincing in pain as a burn formed on his cheek. "And you…you…don't be so lustful." Blaze said, unsure of what to say, not at a loss for words, but if she said anything else that went through her head, she would sound offensive.

Cosmos began to look in the cabinets, taking out a can of canned tuna. "Sonic!" Blaze called, the cobalt hedgehog slowly getting up off of his bed and walking out of his room, going downstairs.

"What?" The blue blur said, the feline pointing to the can of tuna.

"…Can you open this?" Blaze asked, the cobalt hedgehog shaking his head.

"Blaze, you just woke me up for that?" He yawned, stretching a little.

"I'm a _princess._" Blaze argued, Sonic exhaling, now trying to reason with the recently awoken feline.

"Well I'm tired. Don't you have claws?" The feline forced out her claws, pointing them to Sonic.

"Yes, and I will use them to scratch you if you don't open this can!" Clearly, the feline's personality was bitter in the morning.

_"Someone didn't have a good catnap…"_ Sam thought, Sonic shaking his head, patting Blaze head and pecking her cheek. "C'mon, Blaze…I'm _tired_…" Sonic moaned, the lilac feline sighing as she easily opened it with her claws.

"…Can anyone cook this?" The group (Blaze aside) merely sweatdropped, Cosmos nodding.

"Alright, fine." She grabbed the canned tuna, emptying it on a skillet.

She then turned the skillet on, emptying two more cans worth of tuna into it and moving it around. "Get some bread and some lettuce." Blaze nodded, getting the bread and lettuce and setting it aside. "…Alright, just place the bread and lettuce on a plate. I'll deal with it later. In the meanwhile, you…" Cosmos thought for a second, trying to think up of a witty remark…but failing. "You can just take your catnap again." Cosmos said, Blaze nodding as she went back onto the mattress, closing her eyes…

She quickly assembled a sandwich, the others merely watching on. "C'mon, Blaze." Cosmos said after the sandwich was done being assembled.

"…Gimme a few more min-"

"Oh, _c'mon_!" Cosmos placed the plated sandwich in front of Blaze, her eyes immediately opening and her hands grabbing the sandwich, she devoured the sandwich at an astonishing speed.

Sonic looked at Blaze with a small grin on his face, the feline letting out a small belch. "Thanks, Cosmos." The aqua blue feline was slightly disgusted, and she proceeded to look away for a bit before giving a brief nod to Blaze.

The lilac feline lat out a yawn as she snuggled onto the blanket once more, rather tired. "…C'mon. Get up…" Sonic poked the feline, who was starting to emit smoke…

"If you know what's good for you, I'd advise you and everyone else stay away from me within a two meter radius." Blaze said, Sonic backing away.

"Alright, Your Highness." Sonic rolled his eyes, Blaze slightly bothered by the comment, she merely headed back to sleep.

"G'morning…" Nodoka yawned, getting out of the room and getting downstairs.

"Nodoka, don't go there!" Blaze summoned a large barrier of fire, setting her and most other things within a two meter radius aflame.

Sam brought Nodoka back before the fire touched her, the regimental hedgehog stepping backward, and letting out a small sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"No prob. Let's get somethin' to eat…I'm sure you're hungry, along with everyone else." Sam said, going to the stove and grabbing some materials.

"...What are you making?" Cosmos inquired, Sam grinning.

"Monte Cristos."

"Oh, not _again._" Cosmos groaned, Sam grinning as he was making the sandwiches.

"This is like an anytime sammich..." Sam muttered to himself, Cosmos rolling her eyes.

_"Sammich...heh. Pun..." _Nodoka thought, giggling a little.

He placed the sandwich in a egg-milk batter, flipping it, then placing it on a griddle, hearing sizzling. "Ah, that sweet, sweet sound." Sam said, grinning as he made another sandwich.

"The sandwich again, Sam?" Rikku inquired, the hedgehog nodding as he soon flipped the sandwich.

* * *

_After Breakfast..._

* * *

"...Nodoka? Why are you just standing there?" Sam inquired as he walked down the stairs, the others in the rooms upstairs.

"Dunno." The regimental hedgehog responded, in the dojo area.

"Why not hang out with Skye, Blaze, or Cosmos?" Sam inquired once more, Nodoka shrugging as a response, Sam merely shaking his head. "Try to be a bit more social around here. Get to know each other better, not just Rikku. Heck, I'm taking a liking to you already." Sam said, smiling, Nodoka blushing madly, she timidly stepped closer to him, Sam embracing her warmly with a smile.

It became inexplicably hot, for some reason, the duo breaking away from their embrace. "Is that you?" Sam asked, Nodoka shaking her head.

"No, you?" Sam sniffed the air, and shook his head.

"Smells like smoke. And when there's smoke, there's-" A meteor the size of a large TV burst through the door, an explosion being created from the broken door, and a fire starting. "...Well, in this case, it was a _freaking meteor that explodes_." Sam said, Knuckles walking across the fire and facing Sam. "It's a pity too. Skye JUST reattached the door. Guess we'll have to build a new one." Sam shook his head with an exhale, looking at Knuckles. "Hey. You. You don't mind paying for our door, do you?" The echidna was covered in armor connected together by small straps, and underneath the face armor the echidna had a pure 'WTF' face on there.

"I came here to kill you, y'know."

"Yeah, but still. Can you at least pay or build a door? We don't have money, nor the time to-"

"And I say again. I came here to kill you."

"Yeah, but-"

"Shut up!" Knuckles punched Sam in the face, growling in irritation. _"This kid's trying to toy with my head..." _

"No, seriously, we don't have much money, nor time." Sam fibbed, looking at Knuckles with a calm expression.

"Kujiku, Ryuusei Hirameki!" Knuckles shouted, a red aura surrounding Knuckles as he reeled his fist back for a punch...

To which Nodoka quickly rushed in front of Sam, blocking the punch with Juuchi. The echidna rubbed his namesakes in pain, and glared at Nodoka, who tried to stab through Knuckles' chest armor...but failed, the Swordbend only causing a dent and pushing the echidna back a distance. _"What...how?!"_

"This armor has been enchanted with an earthly connection, rendering the armor spots basically impervious to damage! You cannot pierce a planet with a needle, girl..." Knuckles said, a grin on his face as he processed what he just said. _"...Alright, I've gotta stop acting like that on the field of battle. I could be-"_ Nodoka sliced the straps on Knuckles' armor, the armor falling off him, Nodoka was about to grab him by the neck and pin him to the wall...

...Until he regained his focus, sidestepping and punching Nodoka's back, sending her to the wall. He rushed to her, kneeing her in the stomach before reeling back a punch, only to be stabbed by Sam in that shoulder. "Gah!" He punched Sam in the stomach quickly, then elbowing his head, sending him to the ground and knocked out.

"Sa-" Nodoka was swiftly interrupted with a chop to the neck, the regimental hedgehog getting knocked out as well.

"...Now, to fini-"

"What are you doing?" Sonic looked at the echidna, who froze at the sight of the hedgehog. "...Don't tell me that you actually made it to their ranks. Really? You're _really _going to be like this?" Sonic said, his facial expression becoming more serious by the second.

"This is my job, and this is what I have to do." Knuckles stated, Sonic growling, his Soulbend speaking in unison with him to create a dual voice effect.

"Knuckles, _these are living people. _Not test dummies, or training targets. You're about to kill another life, all because it's your job!?" Sonic argued, the echidna backing away as he saw wind forming around the hedgehog.

"I can't fall to my lord."

"But you can fall to _this!" _Sonic dashed up to and punched Knuckles in the face, his armor breaking as he flew out of the dojo.

Knuckles rather dazed, he shook his head, forming a small meteor in his hands and throwing it to Sonic, who curled up into a ball, slicing it in half and slamming into Knuckles afterward, his body still hot from the meteor impact. He uncurled, and axe kicked him to the rocky ground. The echidna still concious, he got up slowly, Sonic making a 'hmph' sound. "I pity you...killing people over such a _stupid _reason. I don't mind being the bad guy, but all the time?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to turn to! The Master Emerald was about to be-"

"Broken, I know! But it doesn't matter, you can collect the damn pieces and restore it!"

"I would be _homeless."_

"No, you wouldn't! We're _friends, _Knuckles! Even when I'm kicking your echidna butt to the King's castle, I don't want to kill you! I never killed anyone in the assasainations, even when the mission called for it! All I really did was knock them into next week, but they're all still alive!" The hedgehog calmed down, the wind surrounding him going away. "You're not homeless. You can stay here, in that dojo we call 'home', and with the people I know as 'friends', not just former Knights...you can stay with us if you want...but..." Wind started to form around him once more. "If you still believe in what everyone's told you, like the guillible echidna you are..." His facial expression was calm, yet his voice was stern. "You'll be my first kill." Knuckles barely energy in him, the echidna looking at Sonic's eyes, and brushing off the face armor.

_"He had enough rage to break that armor..." _Was all Knuckles could think as he looked away.

"...Do you really believe in what they tell you?" Sonic asked, the echinda not answering, he walked away to the King's castle.

Taking one last glance at the echidna, Sonic dashed off to the dojo...

* * *

...Well, here's yet another chapter of The Rebellion's-OW! *is pelted with stones* Alright, so I've been busy...Sorry. School, homework...procrastination-*is pelted with boulders* Alright, so it was procrastination and my slow computer! Sorry! But seriously, I _do_ get quite a bit of work, and it tires me. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, and I'll see ya next chapter (Which hopefully won't take as long as this one did)!

Oh. And Knuckles' Soulbend...

Translation time.

**Kujiku, Ryuusei Hirameki- **Crush, Meteor Flash

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	5. Commands

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belongs to their respective owners.**

**Sam, Nodoka and Cosmos belong to me and me alone.**

**Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on FF, or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.**

**Skye belongs to Bureizu za Vampire.**

**Star belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Commands

The King's sillouette was seen on television screens throughout the nation of Station Square, the people of said nation looking on with curiousity. "People of Station Square! My own two Knights have utterly **_failed_** and brought a **_mockery_** to my presence as ruler of this nation! So, my people...I call upon you, the majority, to take out these troublesome pests! Go! If the quality of my Knights have failed me, perhaps the quantity of this nation will do away with them!" The King's voice boomed, people rushing, or rather, scrambling all over the place, until one sole person cried out:

"They're here! They've been right over here!"

* * *

Sam woke up, smelling the distinct smell of "...Smoke?" Sam looked out the open window from his bed, and his facial expression was simply the sole expression of the first two words he said when he was on his first mission was a Knight.

"Holy shit." He rushed up out of his bed, shaking Nodoka frantically. "Nodoka! Nodoka, get up!" The regimental hedgehog yawned, the ebony hedgehog pulling her out of the bed and rushing out out the room, carrying her.

Cosmos and Blaze had awoken before the ebony hedgehog, the duo waking up everyone else. Cosmos looked to Sam, who was holding a half asleep, clad only in bra and lingerie Nodoka. She then ignored that fact and then continued to speak, Sonic merely gazing at Nodoka with a blush nearby. "Alright, there are people. Loads of people. Coming here. With fire, presumably lit torches. We need to grab everything that we have: all the food, all our clothes, everything! They know our location, we need to get out of here, ASAP." Cosmos said, Sam bobbing his head in agreement. "Everyone else has been packing, and we're nearly finished. Sam, get the newbie her stuff and pack what you need. Place it in whatever you can find that you can wear, we don't have much ti-" The door crashed open, Knuckles entering the dojo, armorless. The only thing he wore was this spiky white gloves and his classic lego sneakers.

It was at this point Sonic averted his gaze to Knuckles. "You...what are you-"

"I'm here to help. After last time, I thought about this...you're right, Sonic. We're friends. Now, let's get outta here. They're approaching quickly, and-"

"Wait." Sam inquired. "How can we trust you?" Sam cocked an eyebrow. "You tried to kill us!"

"Sam. Don't worry about it." Sonic said, sticking out a hand, the echidna doing the same, and then embracing him. "Alright then Knux." Sonic broke the embrace, Knuckles nodding. "We need to work, fast. Sam'll get Nodoka dressed," Sam blushed to that statement. "Everyone else'll do their thing, and get outta here with suppiles. We'll be headed toward the capital through a hidden path through the woods. If you think you can handle betraying the nation so soon, you can cause some explosions near where the people are currently. Try not to kill anyone." Sonic said. "Heck, I'm all packed right here. I'll come along with you, if ya want!" The hedgehog grinned, Knuckles doing the same.

"I'll come too!" Tails said, smiling.

"Just like the old days! Team Sonic's back again!" Sonic did his infamous thumbs up, Sam growling in irritation.

"I'd hate to break such a heartwarming reunion, but we've got people rushing over here to kill us! Less talk, more action!" Sam said, Sonic's grin becoming larger.

"Now that's what I like to hear! Tails, Knuckles, let's go!" The duo nodded, and Team Sonic rushed out the door.

Nodoka get herself off Sam, slapped him for bringing her out of the room in her bra and lingerie, and then promptly stormed back into the room to get her dress. Sam was blushing, and then looking at Cosmos, his current girlfriend...she was fuming. He leaned forward to kiss her, receiving a hard slap to the face in return. "...I am your girlfriend. Don't look at the other girl with that face, and focus on our relationship." The feline walked away, Sam rather flustered.

_I have a freaking rebellion to lead, and people are rushing here to try and kill us! Focusing on our relationship isn't our number one priority, it's staying alive!_

_-----_

Star summoned Tenrai Ransa, her eyes fierce, her quills tense...and her mind confused. "You traitor...you're supposed to be fighting for the King! Your nation! Why do you betray us?! Who are you fighting for?!" Knuckles gave Star an apologetic, yet slightly threatening look as he spoke..

"I fight for the people who have taken care of me. The ones who don't threaten, the ones who don't cause corruption, lies spreading...The ones who were and still are like family to me. This is who I fight for..." Knuckles gathered two meteors in his hand, his girlfriend (or now possible ex) charging a shot at Knuckles with Tenrai Ransa. "If you dare hurt them, I will stand by their side to protect them from any more harm. To protect one's comrades...isn't that a rule of the once just Knights, from the once just King himself, comrade?" Knuckles released his meteors onto the ground, the flames dying as he walked toward Star.

"I'm going to give this one chance for you to join me. To see your brother again, Star, and not on the field of battle." The hedgehog let go of the string, the echidna's hand being stabbed through with a rod of light. "Just one chance."

The African pygmy thought for a second...Well, more around ten minutes, trying to think. Boyfriend and brother, or nation that she just now realized was corrupted, following for a large majority of her life? "I'll take it. C'mon." Star said, aiming Tenrai at the crowd of people, and then charging a powerful shot...releasing it, and then shooting mini lancers from her fingertips, stabbing people in the legs, reducing them to a mere crawl as she kept firing Tenrai at a rapid rate.

"So we're back together again!" Knuckles punched a person in the gut, sending them flying backward, hitting other people.

"Hey, Knuckles." Sonic took out dozens of people, his body a mere blur until he skidded behind Knuckles, enemies surrounding them. "That's my sister you're dating, remember that. You do anything to her, I'll make sure that _your kids_ won't have kids." Knuckles chuckled, and then bobbed his head.

"Deal." Sonic made his way to Star, who was firing many rods of light to the crowd.

"Hey, sis. Long time no see." Star smiled. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has! I thought you were dead, or something, really..." Sonic shook his head.

"I was with Sam. I followed him, as did Blaze...Tails followed me, and so did Rikku because they were really close at the time. Cosmos ended up becoming Sam's girlfriend when they became wanted, and she ended up following as well." Sonic explained, Tails flying to Sonic with his cellphone in his hand.

"Sonic, we've gotta go! Just got a message from Blaze saying that they're dashing to the capital! We've gotta catch up!" Sonic nodded, signaling Knuckles over. "...Star, c'mon. We need to go. somewhere. Hope you haven't traded speed for skill." The cobalt hedgehog grinned as his eyes twinkled.

"Not at all." Star dashed along with Sonic into the woods, Knuckles and Tails dashing with them.

_-----_

Meanwhile, Blaze's hand was a lit, careful not to touch any trees: if she did so, a forest fire would begin and spread. Suddenly... "Stop...I hear footsteps. Many footsteps." Blaze said, turning to her right to be promptly glomped by Sonic, the duo crashing into a tree.

"Sonic!" Blaze said, embracing him back. "Are you okay, comrade?" She checked his body...a scratch or two, but he was fine.

"Just a few scratches. Can't hit what they can't see." Sonic said, getting off her with a grin. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

Star and Knuckles arrived alongside Tails, Sam summoning Chiharu until Tails shook his head. "...Sonic's told me they've defected." The duo nodded, the ebony hedgehog dematerializing Chiharu, and then merely staring at them...

A minute passed, and he nodded. "Alright. Let's just keep walking. If we keep walking, we'll reach the capital by sunset." Sam ordered.

Sonic shook his head at the order. "But why walk? We can ru-"

"Out of the question. If we run, we a, have a chance of starting a forest fire with Blaze's pyrokinesis, and b, if you ran none of us would be able to catch up. We'd be, for lack of a better word, screwed over." The cobalt hedgehog crossed his arms.

"Fine."

"My only other orders are that we don't make too much noise, create any chance of visibility to the people unaware of this path, and..." He pointed to Star. "You be on offensive stance if people come close. And that you" He pointed to Blaze. "use those ears of yours to hear for any footsteps, so that if any enemies attempt to ambush us, our 'turrent' wil be on the offense." Sam explained, the group nodded.

"If you forgot, my name is Starlight." Star was slightly irritated at being called a 'you', gritting her teeth.

"Alright, then. I need for all of us to form a line...Cosmos, get in front of me." The aqua feline did so, not even a peck to Sam's cheek as she passed by him. "Nodoka, behind me. Star, other guy that just joined, behind the regimental furred, magenta dress hedgehog." Star and Knuckles nodded, the echidna merely muttering "I'm Knuckles..." as he passed Sam. "Skye, behind Fists over here."

"I'm Knuck-"

"Your name doesn't matter in battle, and it doesn't make much difference now." Skye said, getting behind him, the echidna growling.

"Tails, Rikku, behind Skye. Sonic, Blaze, last ones." The four got in their positions.

"Why do we have to form a line? What, are we in the third grade?" Skye asked, Sam closing his eyes and growling.

"No, we are not in the third grade! I have reason as to form a line, Jasper." The crimson furred hedgehog 'Hmph'ed, crossing her arms.

"Would you like to share that reason with the class?" Skye asked.

"Simple. Cosmos is a cat,"

"I hadn't realized." Skye muttered, Knuckles snickering.

"Oh, can it. Anywho, she has hearing above all of us. She can detect any footsteps in front of us. Blaze being in back, her main priority is to listen to those in back of us. That's why I have them there." Sam explained. "Further more, I placed my offensive trio in the fourth, fifth, and sixth place: Skye can stun our enemies, Star and Crackers both have long ranged attacks, as well as Skye, so that if any foes happen to be beside us, they're ready."

"I'm KNU-"

"Nodoka and I are both powerful fighters, so we can dominate the frontal attacks with Cosmos knowing that there won't be much enemies on the way there. Tails, Rikku and Sonic are good with dealing with crowds as well as straight forward attacking. Considering that most of our enemies are now behind us, we can expect them to deal with it. Blaze is also there for supportive attack as well, so that's all set." He then walked up to Skye, the others looking on. "Any objections, lady?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Not at all, sire." The crimson hedgehog said.

"Good. Now c'mon. We've got a rebellion to start." He got back into his place in line. "Let's go." The group walked forward, Blaze stopping and then looking back, barely able to see the dojo being burnt down...

The feline paused for a second and realized something: that was her home they were destroying. _That was..._ The feline was silent, instead shaking her head and continuing to walk.

_...That was my home..._

* * *

I know, odd show for Blaze to be all sappy. But when your house that you lived in is burned down in front of you, and now knowing you've got nowhere to go but the road to possible death...well, it kinda shows what they're going through. They might die.

...Might.

...In any case, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did typing it, R&R, I'll see ya next chapter!

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	6. Operation GTA

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belongs to their respective owners.**

**Sam, Nodoka and Cosmos belong to me and me alone.**

**Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on FF, or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.**

**Skye belongs to Bureizu za Vampire.**

**Star belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Operation: GTA

In the capital of Station Square...it was nighttime. However, everyone was currently up, either the dedicated ones trying to find the traitors, or just up for one reason of another. Either or, it provided trouble.

The group was currently sitting around a fire, gathering near it for warmth. Tails was the first to speak of anyone, and knowing his intellect, he must have had a plan by now. "I've thought of a plan as we were walking." Tails was sitting beside Rikku on a log, stripped of it's bark and pretty much clean. "...Rikku and I have thought about it...but it has a large chance of failing..." Sonic shook his head, patting his back.

"We'll take our chances. Any chance is good enough." The cobalt hedgehog looked around, and everyone nodded in agreement. "Go on, bud."

The kitsune nodded, his eyes darting around as Rikku rubbed his shoulders: Tails wasn't much of a group speaker, and was slightly nervous. After being ordered for most of his life, it was odd, near intimidating for him to speak in the group, especially being the youngest. "Alright. My-"

"_Our_ plan..." Rikku intervened with a smile, still rubbing the kitsune's shoulder's. "...Is tentatively codenamed 'Operation GTA'."

"What's the 'GTA' stand for?" Cosmos inquired, Rikku grinning.

"Grand Tactical Assault. See, we already have two people that know much of the city. However, our primary target is the King's castle. We all are to split up in pairs of two, which should be more than enough to neutralize any hostiles." Sonic shot her a glance, the vixen rolling her eyes. "That is, any hostiles that actually a, pose a threat and b, have orders to neutralize us. It's no restrictions: it's either we die, or we take a few down with, just enough time to reach the King's castle. Our main objective is to split up, cover more land that the King's allies can cover to have a better chance of us all meeting up in front of the castle. Tails and I will give you further instruction there." The others nodded. "Questions?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Not all of us have an extensive knowledge of the capital. How are we going to split up and make it to the castle, knowing that the others will make it as well?" The kitsune clutched his head gently as his mind flew in several directions, trying to think.

After a bit, he stopped, shaking his head. "We just have to hope." Rikku pat the kitsune's back, Sonic rubbing his head. "It'll work out...I just have to think about it some more." Sonic nodded, glancing at Sam, then back at Tails.

"Alright, then. I'll give you as much time as you need. In the meanwhile, we have to just survive how we can." Sam said, Sonic doing a thumbs up, the kitsune lightening up a bit.

"O-Okay. I'll do my best." The kitsune said, Rikku shaking her head and slinging an arm around the kitsune.

"No, you're not. _We'll_ do our best...we'll come up with something. I know it." Rikku reassured, the kitsune bobbing his head as he laid down on Rikku's lap, the vixen patting the kitsune's head gently.

"Alright. Tails is coming up with the plan, but in the meanwhile, we need to think about the opponent...the King. He's ruthless...powerful...and he even has more powerful guards. How are we gonna break down the guards, and get to the King?" Sam inquired, Star glancing at the capital...

"...I know the castle inside and out. I have...something like a plan, but we need something that can fly." Tails' ears drooped at the suggestion, and he once again spoke.

"I would have that something...but they shot down the Tornado Mach I before...I wanted to show you guys the Tornado Mach III that I was working on, but the dojo..." Nodoka's ears perked up.

"What happened to the Tornado Mach II?" Nodoka inquired.

Rikku spoke up immediately. "It's best if you don't ask that." The vixen said, Nodoka nodding.

"I may have something now...It's risky, though." Knuckles said. "If we meet-" The echidna was cut off by his girlfriend, her emerald eyes shining.

"_When_ we meet in front of the castle..." Star corrected, the echidna chuckling.

"We can either enter as a whole group and storm the castle...or we can take a much more darker path. However, guards will be swarming all over, so we gotta watch out for them, even in the secret pathways. There are two secret pathways that we can access from the entrance of the castle, one leading to the second floor, another leading to the fourth. The fifth is the King's residence, and where he broadcasts from. One offensive group leads to the bottom...another less offensive group goes in the one leading to the fourth floor. The first group fends off the guards at the second floor, halting anyone trying to get to the third floor. The second group will split into two sub groups: One heading to the fifth floor to confront the King, and the other group fends off anyone trying to fend the others in the fifth floor. Simple, but it might just work." Knuckles finished, Sonic chuckling.

"Since when were _you_ the strategist? I thought your plans consisted of 'hit everything until it dies, move on'." Sonic said, Knuckles playfully punching the hedgehog's arm...and playfully for Knuckles is pretty hard, leaving a bruise on Sonic's arm.

"Things change, Sonic. My way of thinking before a battle is one of them. Can't go all 'Gung ho!' anymore." Knuckles stated, crossing his arms.

"Hey, we just went 'Gung ho!' last chapter." Sonic said, Knuckles punching him playfully again.

"...In a more present situation, we need two people to watch over us. As in, stay up six hours, wake up the other person to stay the other six...any volunteers?" Sonic nodded, quickly getting up.

"I'll stay up." Blaze immediately did the same, looking at Sonic with a ghost of a smile, the cobalt hedgehog chuckling.

"Alright, then. Here." The hedgehog took four bottles shaped like batteries out with a smile, tossing two to each of them. "Trust me, you'll need'em."

Blaze carefully read the contents of the beverage...and then looked at Sam. "...Sam, I don't think it's a good idea to give this to Sonic."

"Why not? I don't see any harm in not-"

"Sugar cookies, frosting, and coffee."

...All was silent, Nodoka about to say something...but closing her mouth. _Yeah...not a good idea to ask._

"...So the rebellion will begin tommorow, when Tails thinks up of something." Sam said, glancing at the now asleep kitsune. "...Alright. Fire out, sleeping bags in...I'll stay up for the first shift..." He grabbed the two cans originally for Sonic. "...Blaze, I'll wake you up when the time comes." The feline nodded, now in her sleeping bag, the others getting in their respective bags as well.

"Good night." And with that said, Sam put the fire out.

* * *

...That's the chapter. Short, I know. But I wanted to get something done. Think of this like half a chapter: I'll get another one in soon.

...Hope you enjoyed reading as much I did typing, R&R, I'll see you next.

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	7. Prayer of a World

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belongs to their respective owners.**

**Sam, Nodoka and Cosmos belong to me and me alone.**

**Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on FF, or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.**

**Skye belongs to Bureizu za Vampire.**

**Star belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Prayer of a World

"...Oh mighty flames..." Sam glanced at Blaze, placing her flaming hands together and closing her eyes. "Guide us through the darkest pits of night...let us live in peace and harmony..." Sam then proceeded to walk toward the feline. "And let us have happiness forever more..."

"What are you doing?" Sam cocked an eyebrow with a small 'half smile' on his face, Blaze turning around quickly, slightly panicked, thought calm once her recognized the figure in front of her. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep for another half hour?

"Oh. Sorry, I couldn't sleep." The hedgehog nodded, the 'half smile' still on his face as the flames dissipated from her hands.

"Obviously, for five and a half hours." The hedgehog gazed at the sky, breathing in the quiet night air for a few moments, closing his eyes...he was trying to calm down. he felt...excited? Nervous? Afraid, possibly...

The lilac feline's amber eyes glanced at Sonic, then at Tails, then at Nodoka, afterward turning her gaze back at Sam. "...Everything seems so different in this dimension." Blaze noted. "You remember my visit here, don't you? Just a meteor heading toward the King's castle popping up out of it. He recruited me, but I never got a single glance at what or who he truely was..." The lilac feline stroked her cobalt boyfriend's quills gently, the sound of his snoring popping up, Sam's lips turning to a grin, then a stifle of laughter until he finally burst into tears from laughter at the awkward moment and timing.

Blaze slapped him, the hedgehog backing away. "Alright, alright!" The ebony hedgehog was still laughing a bit, his laugh turning into a chuckle. "That thing you were saying before...I've heard you say it tons of times before, but you've never once said what it was." The lilac feline's lips actually formed a ghost of a smile as he said that.

"Fine, fine, I'll admit. I'm kinda homesick. Or rather, dimension-sick. What that was was my world's prayer. After all, I rule the lands I walk upon, and so I pretty much own the dimension due to the fact that most of the islands don't have any ruler, and that Eggman Nega only has a base strong enough for a good year or so before I personally take him down. Afterward, that land is under my control. But that aside..." The feline began to pace. "I miss everything...so calm over in my dimension, and really no one to bug me about what kings in this dimension get bugged about. the sound of birds chirping to get me awake, and only the occasional boat from Marine's arrivals at night to lull me to sleep...that, and my music." She gestured to a small orb like device with a built in screen, lighting up in the dark.

"Seems a lot more peaceful there." Sam lied down on the ground, preferring it to a sleeping bag: while the bag was more comfy, he found the ground to have a certain feel to it that he liked. "But in any case, I understand your situation. Kinda. When the new King took over, he separated the land he took over from the land he felt belonged to his enemies..." The feline's amber eyes showed a glint of interest as he continued. "My family, including myself was considered part of the enemy soil. When the King sent his army to the location I was in, his soliders swiftly killed everyone I knew. My friends...my enemies...my family, my brother..." The hedgehog's fur began to turn red. "Every god damn one of them died because of that bastard, and I had to work for him just to try and get close to him! Now, he banishes us, tries to get us killed and-" The hedgehog punched a tree nearby, making a fist shaped mark on the tree, his knuckles cracking as he let out a growl. "...It's not fair...everyone I knew, everyone I didn't, and every single family member, all gone...it's not fair...!" The hedgehog's normally office green fur turned a dark myrtle as his eyes closed, Blaze patting the hedgehog's back.

"It'll be okay..." The lilac feline reassuringly said, her voice calm.

She backed away quickly when he summoned Chiharu, the yellow Soulbend still his original color. "Only because it hasn't happened to you!" The hedgehog's voice became distorted and stronger, his eyes becoming pupiless as a purple aura surrounded him. "I'll kill him...I'll kill him, and any other moron that stands in my way!" He slashed once in front of him, waiting for Blaze's response.

Blaze's response? One calm slap to the face that would do Skye proud. "Calm down. Complaining isn't going to make things better. You're acting like a kid. If you rushed in there alone, I'll bet you that you'd die." The hedgehog was about to slash Chiharu downward, Blaze flicked a small ball of fire to Sam's right wrist, elbowing his chest, sweeping him off the ground and then going into a single handstand, she axe kicked his stomach, the hedgehog reverting to normal. "You always get so fired up about this kind of stuff. I know your movements by now from battling. Piece of cake to take you on." The hedgehog got up, Chiharu dematerialized, his chocolate irises returning. "Save your energy for the enemy." Blaze stated, looking at her phone...Time was up. "Time for my shift. C'mon. Get some sleep." The lilac feline carried Sam with ease over to his sleeping bag...which Nodoka was currently sleeping in.

All was silent for a moment. "Just get in there..." The ebony hedgehog looked at Cosmos' sleeping bag...surely she would blame Nodoka for this. An innocent newcomer who just needed a place to sleep...being punished. He couldn't do that. But he would defend her, with no hesitation, should it happen.

"Alright." The hedgehog bobbed his head, and he gently snuck into the sleeping bag, falling asleep...

* * *

"WHERE WAS THE CHAP-"

I know, it's been a wh-

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD UPDATE FAS-"

I know, I know, I've been-

"ABLABLABLA-" *is shot*

...Anyway, I will admit that I was lazy. Again. So yeah.

The end of the intro arc will be complete with the next chapter, or rather, the _third _part of the 'chapter'.

...See ya there.

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	8. Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belongs to their respective owners.**

**Sam, Nodoka and Cosmos belong to me and me alone.**

**Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on FF, or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.**

**Skye belongs to Bureizu za Vampire.**

**Star belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Beginning of the End

As the sky with lit with the rising sun's arrival, the rebels (minus one) stood in a line, out near an open plain, but still hidden from view by trees. They were rather close to Station Square...but no one could spot them. A certain two tailed kitsune's face with brimming with happiness as he stopped speaking, the rest of the rebels having some sort of expression on their face, whether nervousness, happiness, or even a hint of fear. "That's the plan. Any questions?" Rikku pecked the kitsune's cheek with a smile on her face, getting back in line.

"Not at all, bud. Now let's get out there and take over a nation's capital." Sonic pat the kitsune's head, smiling as well.

"Hold on a sec." Sam got out of the line (a red slap mark on his face from sleeping with Nodoka) and looked at everyone. "Is everyone ready?" A bunch of "Yeah"s and "Sure"s were heard, but Nodoka simply said "I'll do my best.". "As leader of this rebellion...I think it would be fit to think of a speech beforehand, to get your blood pumping." A load of "Yeah, probably."s were heard, heads bobbing.

* * *

The silhouetted King started to pace, his seven Knights in armor front of him. The armor were all different colors per Knight: one was Red, another Blue. Then there was Black, White, Green, a light shade of Blue, and then a bright, almost gold color. The King stopped pacing, and then turned to his Knights. "Knights of the Newfound Soul...you have been trained well, and your nation is proud to have you fight this very day."

* * *

Sam was pacing around at this point. "Well...it _would_ be fit. I'm just not very good with dramatic speeches, or speeches in general. It takes me around an hour to come up with a five minute speech, see...but that's not the point." The faces of the rebels were either very bored, very distracted by something else, distracted by Sam, trying to ignore him, or just trying not to laugh in general. Sam however, paid no attention.

* * *

The King's head was currently looking at each of his Knights. "I, your leader have faith in you. You will crush, **destroy**, **_annihilate_**, and **_completely decapitate_** every single rebel, and _most especially_ those that have betrayed this country!" A loud, simultaneous "YEAH!" was heard from the King's Knights, many of them fist pumping, or doing other gestures.

* * *

"Well, try to think up of some other great speeches to inspire you guys! I mean...there was that one from 500, that was awesome! And that one from Low Sky, that was pretty good as well!" Sam exclaimed, the rebels still bored out of their mind, distracted or trying to keep their laughter in. One rebel was just trying to listen.

* * *

The King's eyes seemed to narrow in anger, mentally visualizing the rebel's faces. "You will kill them all, and bring me their heads! I will mount them on my wall, and I will show them to the nations that dare oppose me, and they will _**break down in fear!**_" The Kings Knights were currently getting hyped up, another **"YEAH!"** being heard.

* * *

"Well, hey. Think of it like this: does the **King** have anything better than I?" Sam exclaimed, a bit of silence lingering for a bit.

"Yeah, he probably does." Skye muttered, Star laughing.

"Well, why don't you spe-" The ebony hedgehog pointed to Star, who quickly slapped Sam in the face and nodded.

"With pleasure!" The ebony hedgehog walked back to the line, standing next to Nodoka and Cosmos. Nodoka gently pat his back with a small smile, Cosmos turning away from him.

* * *

"Hey, you!" The King pointed to the Knight in white, playfully running a hand on the black one's tail. "Stop acting like a jackass! There is no ass in this nation 'cause we annihilate all form of ass!" Most the Knights went "_**YEAH!**_" once more, the Knight in red chuckling immaturely.

* * *

"What do you fight for?" Star pointed to Cosmos, who was hardly heard due to her response being more of a screech than an actual response. Everyone at that point maybe jumped around a yard or so into the air.

"What the he-" Sam was cut off by Star.

"**OKAY, THAT'S FINE!" **_I honestly have no idea what she just said, but I'll work with it._ Star thought, going onto the next member.

* * *

"Quit acting like fools, all of you! Idiots, hey! Pay attention!" The King demanded, the Knights readying their abilities.

"I'm gonna pump'em with iron!" The red one exclaimed, readying his two pistols.

* * *

"What do you fight for?" She pointed to Sam, walking up to him with a rather questioning, almost malicious look.

The hedgehog's body stood firm and strong, his voice booming.** "I FIGHT FOR THE TRUTH!"** Sam exclaimed with a finger point, glaring into Star's eyes with excitement.

**"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" **Star exclaimed immediately after his response, her grin getting larger as she turned to Nodoka...

* * *

"I'm going to poison them, and stab them to death!" The one in black said, his long, dirty tail starting to point upward.

"Will you fools stop being so excited already?" The King growled, irritated at the immaturity (or rather, battle hunger) of his Knights.

* * *

Star walked up to Nodoka, pointing a finger at her. "What do you fight for?" She inquired, Nodoka responding calmly.

"Change for the better." The regimental hedgehog stated almost at a whisper.

"I can't hear you, speak louder!" Star demanded loudly, the hedgehog straightening her back and closing her eyes tightly.

**"Change for the better!"** The regimental hedgehog shouted, Star grinning as she turned to the next member of the Rebellion.

* * *

"I'm going to blind them, burn them, and then keep burning them until they either submit or die." The white one calmly summoned an orb of light, stretching it, focusing her energy on it...

"...Okay...I'll wait." The King said, seeming to facepalm. "Just wait..." He said to himself, his impatience growing...

* * *

Star pointed to Knuckles. "What are we fighting for?"

**"REDEMPTION!" **The both of them shouted, Star pecking Knuckles' cheek. "I love you." Star whispered, Knuckles smiling and pecking her cheek before she moved on with a smile on the African pygmy's face.

* * *

"Still waiting..." The King began tapping his foot.

"I will freeze and shatter them with the strength I have!" The blue one shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

* * *

Star pointed to Skye with a grin. "What are you fighting for?" The crimson hedgehog replied with a straight face, almost a little dull.

"I'm fighting for the freedom of the people, the rights of the many, and the truth of all to be exposed." Skye stated, practically no energy in her voice.

**"VERY INTELLECTUAL RESPONSE!" **Star walked away, Blaze tossing a leftover can of energy drink to Skye.

"Thanks, mate!"

* * *

"Waiiiiiiiting." The King was tapping two of his fingers onto his forehead, sighing.

"I'll hit 'em so fast, they won't know what's comin'!" The sky blue one said, rising into the air with her wings. Why she was able to ascend in the air with armor on? Becauseshutup.

* * *

"What are you fighting for?" Star gestured to the quartet of Tails, Rikku, Sonic, and Blaze with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because we want to be free again!" Tails and Rikku exclaimed, smiling in unison.

"To restore order between dimensions!" Sonic and Blaze shouted, looking at each other with a 'Yes.' face.

Star walked up to Sonic, gently patting him on the head. "Don't die, okay?" Sonic nodded, a cocky grin on his face.

**"Everyone! Shout what you're fighting for, for before nightfall...the Station Square before us will not have a moon to gaze at!" **Star shouted, pointing at Station Square.

* * *

"Alright, forget you people! Just...go out and fight!" The King boomed, irritated at the foolishness in front of him.

"Alright!" The seven Knights summoned their abilities simultaneously, the sheer magnitude of the power unleashed breaking the castle wall, the seven of them hopping out of it.

"And good riddance...jeebus!" The King finally got off his throne, and pulled down his pants, pressing a button...the seat to his throne lifted, it being a cover of a toilet. "Man, I really needed to take a dump that entire time..."

* * *

Cosmos did that kind of screech again, where it was hard to tell what exactly what she was saying. Again, everyone jumped around a yard into the air. "For the truth!" Sam summoned Chiharu, pointing him into the air.

"Change for the better!" Nodoka shouted, summoning Juuchi Yosamu, pointing her into the air.

"For redemption!" Star and Knuckles summoned their Soulbends, Knuckles and Star aiming a meteor and a rod into the air respectively.

"ALL THAT JAZZ I SAID BEFORE!" Skye exclaimed, an aura glowing around her, blue and purple lines forming on her skin and fur.

"For order of dimensions!" Sonic and Blaze shouted, blue and red auras surrounding them respectively.

"For freedom!" Tails and Rikku shouted, Tails gaining a yellow aura and Rikku gaining 8 lightning infused daggers behind her, taking a stance with the two she had in her hand.

"RE-" Star was cut off by Sam, who gently pushed her back.

"Okay, Star. I got this now." The yellow hedgehog rolled her eyes, chuckling.

Sam turned to the rest of the rebels. "Rebels! Formations!" Sam got with Nodoka and Cosmos. Knuckles, Star, and Skye were together and ready to attack. Finally, the quartet of Sonic, Blaze, Rikku and Tails were willing and ready to severely injure.

"Rebels! Let us swear one thing: We will all meet each other again, alive!" The rest of the rebels nodded, and shouted "Yeah!". "Alright! MOVE OUT!" And with that, the three headed in separate directions: Sam's group to the north, Star's group to the northwest, and Sonic's group to the northeast.

_This is the beginning of the end._

_

* * *

_

Slightly rushed chapter, but tried to make it epic. Note that if you're reading the Vengeace Quartet, I guarantee there will be spoilers here. But you may enjoy them. =[3

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R please, and I'll see ya on the battlefield!

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


End file.
